A Song For Tomorrow
by anoniblast25
Summary: Algunos pensamientos de Haruka deberían quedarse en su propio subconsciente, sólo por las dudas. Aún así, él sabe lo que siente, y que es verdadero. Un pequeño relato de cómo se siente nuestro Delfín alrededor de su depredador Tiburón. {VIÑETA}


_**Título:**__ Una Canción Para Mañana_  
_**Writer:**__ Nina Blast (anoniblast25)_  
_**Lenguaje:**__ Español  
**Género:** Nostalgia, Poesía, Amistad_  
_**Fandom:**__ Free! ISC / Free! ES_  
_**Pareja:**__ RinHaru [leve] (Rin Matsouka x Haruka Nanase)_

**¡Aquí Nina! 8D**

Bueh, me desubiqué por un tiempesito y traté de hacer esto para relajarme un poco, la escuela me come viva, y eso es horrendo 8T. Da igual, les traigo este OneShot de Free (respectivamente RinHaru) que tenía guardadito por ahí, recalco: Es viejo. Y sí, es Haru P.O.V.

De todas formas, lo traigo para que le echen una leídita. Ahí se los dejo y pido reviews para saber si es des u agrado. Planeo re-escribirlo, so... ¡Me largo, bye! Gracias de todas maneras por pasarse n_n.

FF no me deja poner el link de la canción que tanto escuché para inspirarme, pero el nombre es el mismo ("A Song For Tomorrow") y va a sonar raro, pero la canta la Vocaloid Hatsune Miku... Lo siento por la rareza XD.

* * *

**A Song For Tomorrow.**

¿Y es que tan difícil era para mí sólo olvidarme de las promesas y las alegrías? Pues sí, ni yo sabía cómo reaccionar ante los sucesos.

Sólo me quedaba ahí parado, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos rubí que ya no brillaban, esa dentadura que era más que afilada, ese cuerpo bien esbelto y marcado que me había superado... Porque eso era, de eso trataba, me habías superado.

_Y a mí eso me molestaba, Rin._

Sólo me quedaba anonado, preguntándome: _¿Por qué me habré quedado atrás? ¿Porque yo ya no era digno de estar en tu presencia?,_ y es que el simple hecho de saber que por mí culpa pasaban las cosas que más me desganaban, no era normal en mí que me hicieran efecto tales tonterías que para la gente normal, eran despreocupadas. Terminé por dejar lo que más amé, terminé por desear lo inevitable, y todo porque el horizonte no me llamaba.

Traté de arreglar las cosas, y quedé como un tonto sin sentimientos. Y cuando supe aquella vez que lo que hacías tu era para tu propio beneficio, me quedé más anonado, porque sabía que ya no había más oportunidades... No había **futuro**, no había **libertad**.

_Yo no sabía que hacer, Rin._

Ya no tenías nada que ver conmigo, y eso me **afectaba** mucho más.

Comencé a recordar mis pocas alegrías, cuando la felicidad me llamaba con la mano extendida y yo no le permitía entrar en mi cerrado mundo, porque eso me estaba pasando. Me limitaba yo sólo a opinar con pequeñas ideas, cuando quería hablar de más, o simplemente sorprender a la gente con mis opiniones.

_Yo no soy tonto, Rin._

Y las tomé, tomé decisiones idiotas cuya dirección no me dieron hacia otro lugar. Me perdí totalmente en el tiempo, y perdí mis decisiones como mi carrera, como la vida de un ser humano al que le llegó la hora.

Me aterraba la situación en la que me encontraba, estaba atorado en un remolino de puras maldades, como si Hades me llevara a las mazmorras del infierno.

_Yo no avancé, Rin._

Si te hubieses detenido en algún lugar de mi subconsciente, creo que hubieses llorado al saber las cosas que me guardo. Eres un llorón, un llorón que hasta a veces sólo a mí me muestra sus lágrimas.

Al final y al cabo, terminé por guiarme hacia los demás. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei... Ellos me ayudaron a progresar, a iniciar algo nuevo en mi alrededor, a ver las cosas maravillosas de la vida. Pero cuando volviste, mi mundo se desmoronó, y todo porque yo te anhelaba. Creía que no podría llegar a alcanzarte nuevamente ni por la más mínima grieta del subsuelo.

_Y es que yo te extrañé, Rin._

Quizá el verte con Yamazaki, quizá el verte con Aiichirou, quién sabe... Pero las molestias aparecían cuando tu sonrisa volvía.

Sí, esa sonrisa que debería haber sido solamente **mía**.

Y cuando las palabras "Haru, ven conmigo" fueron entonadas, mi corazón y mi alegría explotaron como fuegos artificiales.

Porque eso era, Rin, un anhelo que había sido llenado.

Al viajar a Australia, me percaté de cosas que jamás había pensado. Tú me ayudaste, fuiste la luz que nubló mi oscuridad, y por eso te debí una muy grande, pero lo más importante para mí fue...

_Que tú y yo estábamos de nuevo __**juntos**__, Rin._


End file.
